


Matcha Latte

by KennyEchelon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Idols, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyEchelon/pseuds/KennyEchelon
Summary: Yuuri and Victor invite Minami for a coffee. Minami has a realisation. Short one-shot, after episode seven.





	

Kenjirou Minami couldn’t believe his eyes. Or his luck, whichever was most reliable. 

He was sat across the table from none other than Katsuki Yuuri, who was currently engaged in an animated conversation with his coach, Victor Nikiforov. The heat from his matcha latte felt warm against his face as he nervously sipped it.

He received an email from Yuuri about a week ago, saying that they would be around Fukuoka City soon and wondered if he wanted to meet up for an hour or so. Minami had hesitated at first. He knew it was the right email address and had no doubts that it was the real deal messaging him, but was it okay to go and see him? Would he just be an annoyance? Would he embarrass himself?

His excitement overruled any of his worries, and he quickly typed a reply to arrange a time and place.

They were sat in the Starbucks in Tenjin’s underground city, a shopping precinct connecting two of the area’s subway stations. Minami wasn’t used to seeing his hero off the ice despite living so close, and it felt weirdly private to be spending time with him outside of competitions. 

“Anyway…”

Yuuri changed the subject, noticing that Minami wasn’t talking much.

“Have you heard about Sara Crispino? She won her qualifier. Don’t you think she’s been skating so much better recently?”

“Y-yes, she’s really improved.” Minami’s face lit up “I think she might even be better than Michele now.”

“I think so too. She definitely isn’t under her brother’s shadow anymore.”

Victor gave a small laugh. “You’re not kidding…”

After Yuuri had recovered from his one man quest to hug everyone at the Rostelecom Cup, he’d had chance to hear what had happened between the Crispino twins. News travelled fast in the skating community, and Sara told Mila, who told Yuri who told Yuuri. It was only natural that Yuuri would tell Victor.

Minami looked confused. 

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah, they had a huge argument about how Michele was too controlling…” replied Yuuri.

“Ehh? Really?”

“Really. She moved out and everything.”

“I hear Mickey shut himself away for a week after she left” added Victor. He leaned away from Yuuri to rest his head on the opposite arm, but the hand he’d just made available found its way onto Yuuri’s armrest. The conversation continued, and as they talked, Yuuri kept absent-mindedly touching the arm now occupying his personal space. It didn’t go unnoticed, and Minami watched them over the rim of his cup, taking a drink to hide his smirk.

Something had changed since the Kyushu competition. It was all in the body language; the light touches, the eye contact, the relaxed posture. Yuuri was still truly Japanese and wouldn’t go so far as to hold Victor’s hand in public, but Minami didn’t need the gesture to know what was going on. 

His cheeks grew pink, and he excused himself to go to the bathroom so he could calm down.

It wasn’t that he was jealous, even if he did idolise Yuuri. It was because he was such a big fan that he wanted him to be happy. And if that happiness came in the form of one Victor Nikiforov, who was he to argue? In fact, he was kind of relieved that Victor’s behaviour wasn’t all an act, now there weren’t any cameras to play up to. 

The bathroom was empty and he took one look at himself in the mirror, his face fixed into a subconscious smile.

“I knew it” he whispered under his breath.


End file.
